warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Lee
Sun Lee armed with her ancient Power Sword]] Sun Lee is the matriarch of the House of Ma'Kao, a powerful Rogue Trader dynasty with holdings across the entire Segmentum Obscurus. These holdings include facilities on several dozen Agri-Worlds providing essential foodstuffs to many prominent Hive Worlds, including Scintilla, the capital of the Calixis Sector. Despite the fact that the fortunes of House Ma'Kao have afforded the Lady Sun Lee an unimaginable privileged lifestyle, she prefers to leave the running of her affairs to a veritable army of underlings. The bearers of the Ma'Kao Warrant of Trade prefer to hold their fortunes in their own hands, and they know that even should they fall in some benighted, uncharted backwater (as several have), their dynasty will continue. Her House's wealth means Sun Lee can pursue her own interests, revolving around the pursuit of legendary treasures and lost xenos civilisations beyond the galactic rim. Given her propensity for adventure, Sun Lee has faced things in her lifetime even seasoned Explorators would avoid. She has trod the dusty crypts of alien catacombs, and led expeditions into the most lethal Death World jungles, returning with rare artefacts and priceless resources. She has held council with monarchs of long-lost human empires, and convinced them that she is the Goddess of Humanity, earning the adoration and fealty of uncounted millions. When word of the Dread Pearl reached her, Lady Sun Lee set course for Footfall without delay. Her flagship is the Light Cruiser Nihontu, and it is accompanied by three smaller Escorts. Furthermore, the Nihontu carries an entire regiment from House Ma'Kao's private guard. Each warrior bears weapons and armour equal to those carried by the elite of the Astra Militarum. However, Lady Sun Lee prefers that her loyal guards remain on her vessel, only to be called upon in the direst of emergencies. It is this sense of honour that defines Sun Lee, and if others can appeal to it, they may well be able to negotiate an alliance. Sun Lee, however, is a seasoned veteran of many endeavors, and will invariably come out best in any deal she enters. Wargear Sun Lee is an adept swordswoman, and carries a priceless heirloom Power Weapon with a gracefully curved and impossibly sharp blade. This weapon is reputed to have been crafted long ago on Ancient Terra, perhaps even before the time of the Great Crusade. Whether or not this is true, the sword has certainly claimed the lives of many rivals, earning Sun Lee a fearsome reputation in Rogue Trader circles. Sun Lee is often to be found wearing ornate, mortal-sized Power Armour of a striking jade hue, a colour that is repeated across the heraldry of her vessels and the uniforms of her soldiers and servants. When not expecting trouble, she wears a flowing silk gown of the same colour, lending her a stately grace. Her charm is immediately disarming to those who do not know better. Sources *''Rogue Trader: Lure of the Expanse'' (RPG), pp. 27-28, 137 Category:S Category:Calixis Sector Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Koronus Expanse Category:Rogue Traders